Big Events
Season 1 Chapter 8- The P.M.C, Echo team, Charlie team, The Spectors, O.D.S.T's, were all in a mission to rescue Dino Squad from demons. Shadow joined Specs on finding Dino Squad. They fought alot of demons and alot of great men like Scanner and Sgt. Bennett Died. One of the demons transform into Voltex and Act had to end the mission. Season 1 Chapter 9- The Spectors, The Kitty's, MegaFox, Cooler, Kane, Zero, Genesis, Sapphire, Echo team, and 3 Pilots all went inside of Voltex to search and destroy 6 of Voltex powers. They came across some booby traps that were inside of Voltex. Jariel and Sidewinder died during the booby traps. Then they came across 6 demons that were in the Brain of Voltex. The Kitty's killed 2 of the demons, The Spectors killed 2 of the demons, Echo team and Kane took out the other 2. The demon king showed up and Cooler, Sapphire, and MegaFox had to kill him. They succeeded but the demon came back to life and turned a part of himself to a bomb. Sapphire had to stay behind while Celina and Genesis teleports they rest of the heroes out of Voltex's brain. Sapphire killed the demon for sure and teleported out of there using her suit. During the Mission Clover, Tundra, MegaFox A, and Zero got vomited out from the throat when they were in Voltex. 12/28/11- Ashley and Cooler got captured by Kiki and Viola in a spa. Steve and Jack got captured by a Bounty Hunter named Wraith . Jason, Jarred, and Orlando got captured by V and Wraith. All of the captures were led by Cedrax . Dutch, Willy, Emile, Kane, Jarred 1, and Dan got captured durting a photo shoot. Jessica and Grace decided to make a new Bravo team until the old one is found. The new bravo team consist of Mason, Hunter, Madison, Genesis, Gaby , Jarred 2, Wayne, and Samuel . They are gonna be lead by Celina and she changed the name to Victor Team. 1/3/12- 'The agents are planning a rescue mission to get the people that were captured back. The agents decided to split in to 2 teams. Team 1 has Grace, Zero, Charge, Katy, and Kimberlyin it. Team 2 has Black Angel, Jessica, Arianna, Claire, and Nomad in it. The captured people got split up in to 2 groups gaurded my some robots. '''1/4/12- 'Jackson found out that there is another prisoner group some where else. He's sending Oneshot, Red leader, Cray, New Agent, Jarred 5 , Forge and his team, Faith, Cpl. Saming, James , Phil , Tucker, Col. Fran, and some more people. They have to go and a train to the area but Col. Fran has to pick up something that he had left when his ship crash in the area. '''1/7/12 -''' Col.Falcon and Warpath are training Allison, Rebecca, Anders, a Coach, a wrestler, Samuel, Nicholas, and Isaac. They have to beat Warpath in a fight and only 5 can move on to the next training lesson. Samuel, Nicholas, and Isaac failed the first lesson and Allison, Rebecca, Anders, the Coach, and the wrestler passed. '1/8/12- ' Crimson has to train Allison, Anders, Rebecca, the Coach, and the wrestler in using weapons for the second lesson. Only 3 will move on to lesson 3. '''1/9/12- Zero's team got send to a wrong place. 1/11/12-''' Nomad, Turbo, Astec, Rockstar, and Carnage got attacked at their base. Carnage Pushed Victoria out of the way from an explostion cause from Purple Haze . Sgt. Syke got badly injured in the attack that he has to get some cyborg parts and Carnage died in this attack. '1/11/12-' Crimson arrived at the location where she is gonna train Allison, Rebecca, Anders, the Coach, and the Wrestler. '''1/14/12- When Zero, Jessica, Black Angel, Arianna, Claire, Katy, Nomad, and Kimberly all tried to stop the bounty hunter, QuickSilver, Steel , and Studs from capturing Dutch, Emile, Willy, and Kane. They only manged to save Willy and Dutch but Kimberly got captured. Dutch said that they are going to base site 224. 1/15/12- Crimson was training Allison, Rebecca, Anders, the wrestler, and the coach. The wrestler and Anders lost the 2nd lesson and Allison, Rebecca, and the coach passed it. Crimson told the winners to fimd 3 people for their squad fo the 3rd lesson. Roadblock will be teaching the 3rd lesson. 1/22/12- Crimson, Warpath, Roadblock, Col.Falcon, Kerem Kan, Cindy, Rebecca, and Turbo are planning to steal a device from Nate's fortafy building. They are spliting up into 2 teams. Team 1 has Crimson, Warpath, Roadblock, and Kerem Kan in it. Team 2 has Col.Falcon, Cindy, Rebecca and Turbo in it. Team 1 has to go in the building and capture the device while Team 2 has to battle the gaurds at the buttom entrance. 1/29/12-''' Roadblock started the 3rd lesson and Allison's team, Rebecca's team, and Coach's team. They all went to find a sword that Kerem Kan's Falcon droped off some where. Coach's team decided to cheat and pushed Allison's team off the area and into a river. Cooler 33 is a vapire and attacks Allison's team. '1/29/12-' Allison's team got attacked by Cooler 33. Cooler 33 manged to bite Allison on the neck but ran away. Her team asked her if she was alright and she was alright. Next her team found the sword and Roadblock, Crimson, Warpath, Col.Falcon, Kereem Kan, and Andor came to congrat her for finding the sword. They said "you can keep the sword Allison. Then Cooler 33 came back and tried to capture Allison. Luckliy for Cooler 33 he captured her with success and brought her to the Mysterious person. Rebecca's team was the 2nd team that was close by the sword so Col.Falcon recruited her for a operations the mercenaries were having. '2/11/12-' Taylor and London invited Ruby, Eleni, Gaby, Sophia, Destiny, Lizabeth, and Monica to the mall after school. Wayne wanted to go si he invited Zachery, Hunter, Mason, and Armando to go with him. When they were at a clothing store called Dress On and group of robbers came and started to take Taylor and London hostage. One of the robbers named Purple Haze killed 1 of the cashies because she turn on the siren. The robbers left with Taylor and London and Wayne decided to go with Zach, Mason, and Hunter to go and rescue Taylor and London back. One of the cashies was a under covered cop and went to chase them with Monica, Lizabeth, and Eleni. Purple Haze notice them following them so he ordered 2 of his robbers Shiver and Steel to shoot at them. One of Wayne's wheels got shot and 1 of the doors broke off and Zachery fell out. Then Wayne had to hijack someone's truck sp he could chase them. Wayne was getting close to the robbers car and told Mason to take the wheel so he and Hunter could jumb on the car's roof. When they jumbed on the robbers roof Purple Haze heard the noise and shot up with his power armor. Wayne and Hunter quickly dodged it and Purple Haze jumbed up on the roof. Hunter secretly jumbed down and covered 1 of the robbers named Quicksilver eyes so he can stop the car. Quicksilver, Hunter, and a robber named Studs flew out of the car and hit the floor. Wayne and Purple Haze flew too and hit the floor too. The cop came and Shiver opened the doors and started to fire at the under covered cop's car. Mason came and got out of the truck and tried to hit Purple Haze but he reverse the hit and punched and throwed Mason to the car. Wayne woked up and began to hit Purple Haze but failed. Hunter woked up and picked up a pistol that one of the robbers had and started to shoot at Purple Haze. It did not worked and Purple Haze said "foolish boy, my armor is bullet proof". Then Monica got in the truck and ramed Purple Haze with it. Steel and 1 of the robbers named Ripper got out of the car and picked up Studs and Quicksilver and ran away. Purple Haze got up and ran away too then Shiver's ammo ran out and the cop quickly tackled him. Eleni, Lizabeth, and Monica went to Wayne and the others to see if they were ok but they weren't. they needed to go to a hospital and fast. Eleni untied Taylor and Lodon and then they called a ambulance. '2/12/12-' One day Madison and Andrea were walking home with Nikki, Christina, Summer, Lauren, and Cynthia. Nova, Stefania, Jasmine, and Candy were secretly watching them from afar so they don't get attacked by Shiva and Natasha again. '2/13/12-' Madison and Andrea got captured while they were walking to Andrea's house. Stefania, Candy, Jasmine, and Nova tried to defend them but it didn't work. Now Stefania, Jasmine, Candy and Nova have to plan a search and rescue mission to find them. Their gonna get help by April and June. '2/14/12-' Stefania, Candy, Nova, April, June, and Jasmine tried to rescue Madison and Andrea but they failed because it was a decoy. Now its up to Flo, Nikki, Summer, Christina, Lauren, and Cynthia to go and find Madison and Andrea. '2/14/12-' When Stefania, Nova, Candy, April, Jasmne, and June was at the decoy building they decided to go in the building. It turns out to be a trap! Nate was there and he ordered his troops to make Stefania, Nova, April, Jasmine, and June prisoners but Candy manged to get away. When she got away she called Flo that her team got captured. '2/14/12-' Flo was pissed because Candy's team were the one's that can protect them. Flo told Nikki and the rest that they got captured. Nikki called Kimberly and told her to find some people that could go with her to rescue someone. '2/15/12-' When Kimberly found the people they were Jarred, Felix, Jarred 3, Selena, and a jetpack clone trooper named Flyboy. Flo called her new dad Tim and said "Do you have a boat i can borrow," and he said "No". Flo got more pissed so she decided to talk with Kimberly and said "Do you know anybody who has a boat that we could borrow". Kimberly said "Yes, Madison's brother Hunter". Kimberly and Jarred went to the hospital and told Hunter if they can used their boat and Hunter painfully said "Yes". '2/15/12-' Felix said "Oh good we found a boat but do we know someone who can use the boat?". Jarred said "No" but Kimberly said "Yes"' his name is Ship Wreck and I know where we could find him. '2/16/12-' Kimberly, Jarred, Flo, and Nikki went to go search for Ship Wreck. Kimberly said "Ship Wreck will only help us if he has a Lass to flirt with". Nikki said "We used my mom for the lass part". '2/16/12-' Nikki, Jarred, Flo, Christina, and Kimberly all went to Nikki's house to ask her mom Kelly to come with them to save Madison and Andrea. '2/16/12-' Kelly called Cedrax and Needles and said " This is Wraith, I'm with Jarred and KImberly, and we are heading to Jar Beachers, I need some men to capture Jarred and Kimberly". Cedrax said "We're send you the men", Cedrax was planning to kill Nate at his island, capture Jarred, Madison, and Kimberly, and promote Wraith to a bounty hunter spy, and take over Jar Beachers. The men that are going to capture Madison, Jarred, and Kimberly are Storm Shadow, Shapeless, Needles,Cooler Toxic, Cedrax, and 7 other soldiers. '2/29/12-' Mason, Hunter, and Wayne were at the hospital and the nurse said "Vistors!". Monica, Zachery, London, Taylor, and Lizabeth came and then Deatiny, Eleni, Gaby, Armando, and Sophia came. Wayne said to Zachery "Did you see any strange activites that were happening downstairs?", he said "Uh no, but I did see a girl with a rifle". Wayne quickly told him "Zachery!, do you know anyway of getting out of here?", Zachery said "Yes, the roof". Suddenly Mason and Hunter hears the elevator noise and some soldiers came out of the elevator into their room. Wayne told sophia, Armando, London, and Eleni to block them from getting pass while Gaby, Taylor, and Lizabeth takes Wayne, Hunter, and Mason upstairs to the roof. Zachery was leading the way and Monica and Destiny were watching their back. The soldiers quickly took down Sophia, Armando, London, and Eleni and throwed them out of the hospital. '''2/29/12- When Wayne, Hunter, Mason, and the others made it on the roof Zachery decided to block the door on the roof so Viola, Kiki, and the soldiers won't get pass. Monica called Eleni to bring a chopper to rescue them. Eleni called Nelison to pilot a helicopter to go rescue Wayne, Hunter, and Mason from the hospital. When the chopper arrived Gaby, Taylor, and Lizabeth quickly rushed Mason, Hunter, and Wayne in the chopper, Monica and Destiny grabed Zachery and ran to the chopper. Then 1 of the soldiers broke the door down and Kiki saw the chopper getting away so she told the soldiers to use their jetpacks to chase after the chopper. Gaby saw them coming so she jumbed out of the chopper to try and kill the jetpackers, but 3 of the jetpackers made it in the chopper and bagan to fight people on it. Armando and Monica tried to block their attacks but it didn't work, Nelison told Eleni to take control and then Nelison shot 2 of the jetpackers. Gaby returned back with a jetpack and punced the other jetpacker off the chopper. 2/29/12-''' Then Gaby jumbed back out and killed all the jetpackers accept 1. Kiki used her jetpack to fly to Gaby and started to fight with her. Gaby took off Kiki's jetpack but Kiki shot Gaby's jetpack. Gaby kick push Kiki but Viola saved her. Neilso took back control of the chopper and flew to Gaby and saved her. '2/29.12-' Viola and Kiki failed their mission that Purple Haze gave them to do. '3/1/12-' Flo, Jarred, Nikki, Kimberly, and the others set sail for Jar Beachers. They are in The Dead Water Sea and they came across security drones. Flyboy, Jarred 3, and Candy took cared of them by destroying them. '3/1/12-' Ship Wreck made it to the main docks of Jar Beachers. Ship Wreck saw a couple of guards there and 1 of them told him "Why are you here?", Ship Wreck replied "I'm here to deliver some packages", the guard said "ok, I don't want any strange activites got it", Ship Wreck said "got it". The Candy, Flyboy, Jarred 3, Kimberly, Kelly, and Flo jumbed off the boat and began fighting the guards. 2 of the guards died and 1 got captured, the rest retreated. '3/1/12-' Kelly called Cedrax and told him "Are you close?", he said "We're getting droped off right now". Needles led some troops to knock out Argos, Esperon, and Ghannt. Then Storm Shadow took the melee soldiers with him including Toxic and Shapeless to attack Nate's Gate forces. Cedrax and Needles took some troopers to a short cut. When Flo, Jarred, Kimberly, and the others got to the building where Cooler 14 is holding Nova. Stefania, Jasmine, Andrea, April, and June hostages. Jarred 3, Flyboy, Candy, and Kimberly stacked up against the buliding and breached the door. Flyboy and Jarred 3 killed 2 of the soldiers but they got kicked out from the building by Shiva and Cooler 14. Then Candy and Kimberly went in but 6 of the soldiers threaten Kimberly and Candy about if you move, they will be shot. Jarred took Jarred 3 to a window outside of the building and told him "Jarred 3 can your sniper switch firing modes?", he said "Yes it can". Jarred 3 quickly aimed his sniper at 1 of the soldiers heads and pulled the trigger. Yje bullet went through all 6 soldiers heads and the hostages were freed. Shiva and Natasha were out numbered so they used a smoke bomb and left. Cooler 14 got shot out the window by Flyboy. '3/1/12- '''April, Candy, June, Jasmine, Nova, and Stefania went out of the building and began to fight againist Storm Shadow, Shapeless and 2 of their men. '''3/1/12-' Toxic and 1 of his men were fighting against some guards of Nate's army, Argos, Esperon, and Ghannt. Toxic beatup and pushed Argos and Esperon out of the building but Ghannt tried to hold him off while his sergeant retreats to Josh's position. Toxic's 1 soldier got killed by the leader of Nate's guards but the leader of the guards got melted from the inside by Toxic's gun. '3/1/12-' Selena, Nikki, Jarred, Jarred 3, Flyboy, Kelly, and Flo got bored of waiting and decided to go try detracting Toxic. Flyboy and Jarred 3 saw Toxic first so they tried to shoot at Toxic to try and kill him but it didn't work because he was wearing tough armor. It backfired and Toxic shot some acid on Flyboy's suit and then he tackled him and the acid went through his suit amd killed him. Then Kimberly came and used a tazer gun to shock Toxic with it and it worked. Toxic fell on the floor like he got shot in the legs. '''4/16/12- A terrible new villian name Darth Death has came to the world of paper along with his 2 main men Agent November and Inquisitor Shalow. Death has agreed with Cedrax too help train and manged his army. Cedraz is planning to have a little get together and Jar Beachers so he can buy the prisoners and servants ofthe bounty hunters. 4/17/12- A New Jedi has arrived name Jedi master Mondas along with 2 other jedi's named Mars a jedi warrior and Violet a jedi padawan. A new trooper has just been promoted to captain and his name is Fenix and a smuggler has also arrived and his name is Space. Mondas had a meeting with all the paper heroes at some area and they were talking about how they are gonna rescue the prisoners and go to the get together that Cedraz is planning. They have to split up into 5 groups. First group will be protecting the main paper base and they are Mondas, Wallcroft, Johnny, Meryl, Jack, Duke, Jake, Col.Falcon, Jessica, Col. Woods, and Snake Eyes. Second group will be providing intel and news from the sky or space and they are Anders, Anya, Col. Fran, Chris, and his team. Third group will be attacking Death's army and they are Celina and The Kitty's, Fidel Castro and his army, Nomad, Astec, Captain Fenix, Cmdr. Cody and his army, Sgt. Cody and some of his space marines, and Red Leader. Fourth group will provide back up for the last group and they are Price, Ace, Zero, The ODST's, SWAT team, and Newcastle. The final group which is group 5 will be going in the get together to spy and they are Grace, Larry, Jason, Forge, Roadblock, Shepard, Crimson, Mars, Violet, and a extra Captain. 7/7/12-''' Steve, Cooler, Orlando, and Ashley finally got rescued from the cluches of Darth Death and his goons. Ashley and Steve tries for 3 babies. Mars team finds Space and his team. Then they go searching for the prisoners while Zero and his team tracks down Death and his forces. '7/9/12-' After chapter one of season 2 in Paper wars alot is gonna happen. Ashely is gonna work for Paper High School cheer leader team, Wayne becomes The Blue Dawn, Cooper gets with Natasha and make Gwen, Jarred brakes up with Tiffany, Corinna gets with Jarred, Alyssa died form a poison, Orlando joins the Police, and a new person joins the Bravo team. '7/10/12-' Alyssa has died from a poison in her sleep. She died from a unknown ninja. '7/13/12-' Jarred, Christian, Talia, Pierre, Austin, Brandon, Daniela, and some other people are going camping. '7/19/12-' Corinna is having a party at her house and inviting her main friends which are Chloe, Britney, Emily, Samantha, Stephanie, and Gabriela to the party. She is alos inviting Jarred and Jarred could bring a couple of his friends along with him and they are Mason, Hunter, Wayne, and Madison. During that party Hunter expressed his tue feelings to Destiny about that he loves her. Destiny loves Hunter to so now they are boyfriend/girlfriend now. '7/19/12-' The Secret Ninja is preparing to strike again but this time he/she is going after Kimberly. The Blue Dawn plus Batman, Robin, and Batgirl are gonna stop the Ninja from doing that. '7/21/12-' Corinna invited Jarred, Mason, Taylor, Hunter, Destiny, Britney, and Joe to the mall so thay can hangout. They are going to get ambush by some Ninjas though. Jarred defends Corinna which makes Corinna fall in love with him, Hunter defends Destiny and Mason Defends Taylor. When Mason defended Taylor, Taylor's negative thoughts about Mason change. '7/31/12-' Kateyln has to stop 4 time troopers from capturing a girl named Corinna. Kate was supposed to get some help by The Blue Dawn and Nova but they forgot to show up. '7/31/12-' Rosters for The Brawl got added. by (Orlando ;D) '''8/1/12- New Time Troopers were made today, 3 squads. Squad 1: XD, JB, and Scarlett, Squad 2: Tori Black, Diamond, and Jarred, and Squad 3: Amber, 8, and 6. (Edited by Steve) '8/1/12-' Squad 3 was trying to capture Corinna but failed because of Kateyln, Squad 1 is on their way to the tower where they are gonna use the R2 weapon, and Squad 2 are on the 4th floor of the Agents HQ waiting further orders. Peter has told Roy about his plan again, the plan is to capture Corinna so her dad Dr. Silva can come to save her. '8/1/12-' James has been put into Bravo team. '8/2/12-' Cooper and his squad has finally track down the whereabouts of The Secret Ninja. They are planning a plan to discover who he/she really is. '8/4/12-' Cooper, Cooler, Arianna, Claire, S.S, Ronin, James, and some others has finally found and unmasked The Secret Ninja. When Cooper unmasked the Ninja, not only Cooper but Cooler as well were very shocked. John has been behind the death of Alyssa and the kidnap of Frost as well. Cooler got mad and betrayed that he decided to take 1 of his closest men and 4 other people which are James, Adrianna, Claire, and S.S to an old friends place. Cooper went back to the Heros HQ to speak with Orlando and some otheres about John being the Secret Ninja. Secretly the Ninja was wearing a mask over another mask. So they wouldn't find out about his true identity. '8/9/12-' Cooper and Natasha are finally boyfriend and girlfriend. Natasha's sister Tasha got brainwashed by The Secret Ninja. Now Cooper and Natasha have revenge with The Secret Ninja. '8/19/12-' Tournament 3 Fighting Arena is finally over. Cole and Zane won the tournament but Alexei, Volf, Genshin, Kinetic, and Sub-Zero loses. This means the losers die, Alexei, Volf, ad Genshin all die accept Sub-Zero and Kinetic. Cole reflected Sub-Zero's ice beam attack at him which caused Sub-Zero's to turn into a block of ice. Kinetic transformed into Powerlines and then lefted. '8/20/12-' Paper Middle and High School are gonna start so there is gonna be alot of stuff going on like soccar games and cheerleaders, class presidents, partys, tests, romance, drama, action, and a whole lot of fun. '10/12/12-' John has finally been found. He was trapped inside a book. 'Season 2 Chapter 2-' On 10/13/12 The Triangle Aliens has arrived. They only seek destruction and war. Their leader Kantus is leading and organizing the attack on the heroes. '10/23/12-' Juliet got attacked by 5 Ninjas but luckily The Blue Dawn came and saved the day. Her knights fought but Lt.List got badly injured by a shurkien from Carisa. Lt. List has to go to the hospital and has to get someone to fill in his spot, and that someone is Lt.List's son Sergeant Jefferson List. 'Season 2 Chapter 2-' On 10/24/12 The Triangle Aliens has manged to capture some people and now their infantry are storming the east tower. The Support vehicles and alien ships are about to destroy the heroes headquaters. 'Season 2 Chapter 2-' The Triangle Aliens have captured Ashley, Orlando, Dutch, Frontline and anyone else that were with them. They are getting transported to a prisoner holding area. 'Season 2 Chapter 2-' On 11/21/12 Comander Rhine, Echo team, and some soldiers destroyed 2 alien ships and 2 alien walkers. Now they are heading to help out Mark and his squad. 'Season 2 Chapter 2-' On 11/26/12 Commander Rhine and the rest of his men killed almost all of Cyborg's soldiers. Cyborg and 2 of his soldiers had to retreat to Commander's position. 'Season 2 Chapter 2-' On 11/27/12 Commander Rhine and Republic Commando Mark set up an ambush for the Triangle Captain and his army. Exactly almost all of The Triangles died accept the Alien Commander and Captain. The Alien Cyborg got his head shot off by Creeper because the cyborg wounded Freeshot and killed Mr. Nuts. The Aliens have finally lost and retreated away to their planet. 'Season 2 Chapter 3-' On 12/20/12 The Kitty's have finally found the location to where Argus is thanks to Videl. Jasmine found out the device Argus was using to cause Genesis the headache. Lance then shot Argus arm off along with the device. Argus, Blackmane, Firefall, and Acid got arrested by The Kitty's but Checkmate and IronMask escaped. 'Season 2 Chapter 4-' On 12/22/12-12/23/12 Sixen, Rogue, X-Calilbre, S.S, QuickSilver, and Steel all went to go rob a bank with some henchmen. When they got the money 1 of the henchmen died but luckily they got to the van and drove off to the train. when they were in the train they got ambush by X-Killer, Rex, a knight, Claire, and Arianna. They fought eachother but X-killer managed to capture X-Calilbre but QuickSilver managed to capture Arianna. S.S told Cooler that he was gonna stay with Sixen and the others so he can get close to Arianna so he can rescure her. '12/23/12-' The Brawl has finally started. The team members are getting recruited.